Never leave me
by x Liz San x
Summary: Sachiko is going away to college in America, how can Yumi deal with this? Of course run to Sei, that is until Sachiko returns. YumixSei first, then YumixSachiko


Yumi cried and cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Sei's shirt was damp, and after an hour, her arms were getting tired of holding Yumi. Sachiko was graduating and leaving Yumi to go to America. There she was doing college, only to return when graduated there, then to marry. Sei ran her fingers through Yumi's soft hair. Before, Sei had pulled out Yumi's pigtails, so she could be more relaxed. And finally Yumi was relaxing. Her crying came to a halt and now she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep on Sei.

Sei snickered about the thought if she wasn't in a sad mood, that she probably wouldn't even trust Sei sleeping. But Sei leaned back now, and felt like sleeping too. She slowly allowed herself down until she was laying on the bed, and Yumi suddenly curled closer to her grabbing on hold. The bed they were in, located in the storage room of the Rose Mansion. Yumi dragged Sei here, although Yumi was missing class (as well as Sei), Sei would explain to everyone later.

She let her eyes shut, and she felt herself already drift to fantasy away from reality. Her whole body relaxed then went limp as she slept as well now.

---

"Sei-sama? Yumi-chan?" Sachiko shouted upon entering the Rose Mansion. A fellow first year told her she saw Rosa Chinesis en bouton and an unknown girl with blonde hair run into here. "Yumi-chan!" Sachiko shouted louder, she worried about Yumi. Sachiko worried about herself, she was leaving her, when she knew she needed Yumi as much as Yumi needed her, or maybe more. Sachiko ran up the stairs searching for her beloved petite souer. "Yumi-chan!" She checked every room.

Every room except one... the storage room. 'But why would they be in the stor-- oh there's a bed there! Of course!' thought Sachiko, as she hurriedly ran down the stairs and slammed open the storage room, "didn't you guys hear me calling... you..." she first started shouting and came down to a whisper when she saw them both sleeping there. She became infuriated. Her petite souer was sleeping on the ex-Rosa Gigantea. Yumi was hers.

She walked over to the bed, and lightly touched Yumi's face. Yumi awoke and looked up to see Sachiko there caressing her face. "Onee-sama?" Sachiko looked at her with caring eyes, and nodded. Yumi slowly got off Sei but then went faster as she realized it was her Onee-sama. She jumped up and hugged Sachiko. And Sachiko returned the hug.

"Yumi, I'm sorry. I never would want to hurt you, my mother desires for me to go to America. She says the schools there are better. Yumi..." She said after noticing Yumi was swelling up with tears again. "I love you Yumi," Sachiko said running her hands through her hair. "Then you shouldn't leave her," a voice came from the bed. Sachiko looked up and saw Sei was awake now. "I wish I didn't have to," Sachiko responded.

"You have a choice," Sei said. And she got off the bed and walked out the door. "I'll leave you two alone."

In fact that was the last time Yumi had an emotional break down before the graduation, which was coming closer and closer. 2 weeks later, and it was already here. All the en boutons, prepared to say goodbye to the seniors. Even Rosa Gigantea did, even though she wasn't an en bouton, but she also wasn't a senior.

Yumi didn't want to say goodbye, ever. But she worried this day would come. And the minutes and hours seemed to go faster as it approached more. Then bing it was here. Graduation, photos, say goodbye. Yumi took in a deep breath and entered the hall, people seating themselves. She looked around, the seniors as last year looked perfect. And she spotted Sachiko, and thought she was going to cry again. Yumi knew next year she'd have to find an en bouton. Shimako found one, as well as Yoshino. Their names started getting called now, and Yumi felt more and more like the day was purposely going fast to torture her. She wanted to have these memories. Then she heard it "Ogasawara Sachiko." Yumi watched her elegant Onee-sama walk up to the stage, Yumi already felt tears boiling up inside her.

It was over the diploma was handed off and and Sachiko walked off the stage. She saw Yumi, and how upset she was and Sachiko mouthed S-M-I-L-E to her. Yumi tried her best and smiled just for her Onee-sama. "Will the en boutons, and Rosa Gigantea, please come up to the stage?" Yumi, Shimako, and Yoshino stood up. "Well this was an exciting year, wasn't it?" Yumi spoke lightly into the microphone. She felt as though she was going to be Sachiko, and cry on the stage as Sachiko did. "I must say, all the 3rd years were terrific this year. And all our Onee-sama's will be missed greatly," Yumi tried speaking strong but her voice was starting to squeak. And there she went, she cried.

She fell ontop of Shimako, and cried into her shoulder. Sachiko felt like she wanted to cry too, seeing how hurt her petite souer was. "Thank you 3rd years! And for all you 2nd years next years gonna be great! Don't forget to say farewell to your Onee-sama's! May you all keep succeeding in life," Yoshino finished. But now she felt like she was gonna break down and cry, so she ran off stage. "Farewell 3rd years," Shimako spoke into the microphone carrying Yumi down with her.

Everyone stood up and clapped. And the third years cheered. Sachiko ran over to Yumi, and hugged her. "Yumi, don't ever think I'm leaving you, cause I'll still be here for you no matter what," Sachiko whispered into Yumi's ear. "C'mon now, it's time for pictures, I'll make us rememberable forever."

Yumi and Sachiko walked out together and Shimako with her petite souer, Noriko, as well as Rei with Yoshino. "Rei-chan..." Yoshino spoke softly looking up at the cousin she'll always love.

The newspaper committee put Sachiko and Yumi first. Sachiko and Yumi stood next to each other and smiled for the first one. "Yumi, want one more picture together?" Sachiko asked Yumi. Yumi smiled and responded yes. Sachiko leaned forward and kissed Yumi on the lips. And the picture was taken, Yumi still blushing smiled at Sachiko. Yumi took Sachiko's hand into her own. Next were Rei and Yoshino. "Rei, I want a kiss too!" Yoshino pouted at her Onee-sama. Rei bent down and kissed her cousin's cheek, and the picture was taken with Yoshino looking surprised. Lastly was Shimako and Noriko. Noriko hugged Shimako in their picture. And the last picture was all of them together. They all made funny faces and held bunny ears up to each other.

Now that it was done, the newspaper committee promised to give each of them their pictures. "Onee-sama, you'll come see me during break... before you go to college, right?" Sachiko smiled, and responded, "Right before I leave, because I'll be busy preparing." She felt bad saying this to Yumi, she wanted to see Yumi everyday of the break, but she knew she couldn't. She saw Yumi's face sadden a bit, but she was still managing to smile.


End file.
